


Of Shore Leave And Laser Tag

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mass Effect 1, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Vanguard (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't shore leave supposed to not be like what you do on regular basis, Commander?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Shore Leave And Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> For long-gone-blue because she had not so great day. I offered her fic, and her response was: "ahhhhhhh!! that would be AMAZING!!! thank you so much! maybe kaidan, ash, and shepard on their first shore leave? awkward, fluffy goodness always makes me feel better. :) "
> 
> Ask and ye shall receive? XD

“I thought shore leave was supposed to be different than what we do all the time, skipper.”

Kaidan coughed, hiding a grin as Shepard huffed. “Laser tag is _fun_ ,” he announced firmly. “And it's more fun when we don't have to worry about being mortally wounded by a headshot.”

Ash perked up at the word headshot. “Oh? Well, _sounds_ right up my alley, then.”

“Are the use of biotics illegal?” Kaidan questioned, wary of the look in Ash's eye as they grabbed their laser tag gear.

“Sorta,” Shepard said with a shrug. “As long as it's just between us, I doubt anyone will care.”

“See you losers inside. Even with your biotics, you won't land a hit on me,” Ash proclaimed as she ran off into the shadows to find a perch for sniping.

Kaidan shook his head as he grabbed his laser tag gun. “Don't just charge everywhere,” he warned.

Shepard looked up at Kaidan with a faux look of innocence. “Who? Me? Never. Slander against your commanding officer isn't nice, Kaidan,” he teased before he was gone in a burst of biotic energy.

Smiling ruefully, Kaidan rubbed his temples. “This isn't going to end well...”

* * *

An hour into their game, Shepard got them thrown out and banned for biotically charging his two fellow marines into a dark corner. When the authorities found them, Shepard used his Spectre status to get them out without any fines for the broken gear or semi-lewd behavior that had been going in said dark corner.


End file.
